Hero
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: Talim, against Yunsung wishes, goes to find Nightmare and Soul Edge. Things go horribly wrong. complete


A/N: So here's a little one-shot fic that came into my head while I was playing Soul Calibur II. So review and tell me what you think.

** Hero**

Talim quickly assesed the predicament she was in. Here she was facing Nightmare, who was reunited with Soul Edge. Yunsung, was unconscious laying right next to her severely beaten body. Although Nightmare could be slow, if given the chance, Nightmare could deal incredibly strong blows. Talim slowly and painfully got up. Blood oozed from her many deep and severe cuts. Why did she let her pride get in the way of her common sense? As she got poised to fight, she felt the memories of what seemed like years ago, flood into her mind.

_ "Talim, have you lost your mind? There is no way that you can face Nightmare and get Soul Edge away from him!" The eighteen year old boy with red hair exclaimed. Talim shrugged_

_"I have to Yunsung, it is my destiny. Besides, the Wind will protect me..." She turned to walk away, but Yunsung grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him,_

_"Talim..." She saw an emotion that she had never seen in the eyes of the opposite sex and it greatly confused her,_

_"Yunsung, I-" He cut her off by placing his lips on hers, hoping that this simple action could convey everything he felt for her over the years. After they parted, Talim recovered quickly, "I'm still going to destroy Soul Edge. Even you can't stop me. Good bye Yunsung." She turned and walked away leaving a very heartbroken young man behind._

"Damn, it why did you come?" Talim asked out loud. The question was directed more to Yunsung, but Nightmare thought that she asked him,

"Because, this sword will grant me power beyond my wildest dreams. Now...OFFER YOUR SOUL!" He jumped in the air and swung Soul Edge over his head and brought it down upon Talim who met it with her Double Crescent Blades. As the two of them tried to overpower each other with their weapons, there was a snap. Talim fell back grabbing her arm. Nightmare's strength had broken it cleanly in half. The bones was poking out of her skin. The evil creature laughed darkly,

"Puny, pathetic female, do you really think that you can save this whole world by yourself?" Talim, ignoring her pain, ran towards Nightmare and slashed at his chest. A howl of pain shook the ground as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to where Yunsung lay. Although her body was exhausted and broken, she crawled over to where Yunsung was laying. She turned him over so that she could see his face. Tears flooded her eyes,

"Yunsung, can you hear me?" She whispered. When he did not reply she continued whispering,

"Things aren't looking too good for us right now, are they?" She sobbed softly, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and not faced this monster on my own. Because of my pride, you can't hear me." She held his body tightly to her chest. Now she finally understood that she loved this boy... no man. She kissed his forehead,

"I should have told you that night you kissed me for the first time...I love you Yunsung. I will save you and the world from destruction, so that you can fall in love, get married and have children who won't live their lives worrying about what will attack them at any minute. You will watch them grow up as you and your wife grow old together," Talim's sobs grew louder, as she kissed his lips and put her forehead against his, "I'm just sorry, it won't be _me_. Good bye..." She laid his body gently on the floor. She got up and rolled her arms foward,

"Wind, guide me." She closed her eyes. '_For the last time' _ she thought. She ran at Nightmare, who swung his sword at her. She leapt into the air and slashed at his head, but he was too quick and blocked it. They battled furiously for what seemed hours until Talim kicked at Nightmare, who blocked it easily and swung Soul Edge into Talim's skull with a sickening _crack_. Blood leaked from her mouth, nose and eyes. With a huge amount of effort, she drove her blade with all her strength into Nightmare's heart. She then fell onto her knees and then onto her back. Darkness claimed her. The last thing she heard before the Wind carried her off into the afterlife was Nightmare's dying screams echoing in her ears. She then knew nothing more.

Yunsung slowly opened his eyes. Realizing where he was, he got to his feet and looked out into the horizon. The sun was a brilliant color of red as it was setting and the atmosphere was peaceful. He saw Nightmare's corpse laying on the ground. He smiled,

_'So, she actually defeated him, after all_._ I'll have to congratulate her_.' He thought to himself. His eyes then landed on the small figure of Talim. A sob escaped from his lips as he ran over to hold the fallen woman in his arms. He took in her bloodied face and body and sobbed his heart out. From the moment she turned his back on him and walked away he vowed to protect her. Yet he had failed. He slammed a fist onto the ground. A weird feeling was climbing up his throat. Before he could stop himself he yelled,

"TALIM!" He threw himself across her body and sobbed. Suddenly a furious gust of wind blew and a soft voice whispered in his ear,

"I love you Yunsung..." Despite his grief, Yunsung smiled,

"I love you too, Talim." He picked up her body, then his sword and walked off into the horizon.

A/N: YAY! I'm done! Hope you liked it enough to send me a review. I'm sorry it's sad but I was in the mood to write something like this. Well, I'll write another SCII one shot down the road. SEE YA NEXT FIC!


End file.
